Un humano entre ellos
by bewolfer
Summary: El mundo entre pokemón y humanos dejo de ser como era. La ciencia llego demasiado lejos. Un virus condeno a la raza humana a su extinción. Los pokemón sobrevivieron pero el virus afecto su ADN convirtiendolos en híbridos humanos denominados Pokehumanos. Han evolucionado viven como humanos, estudian, trabajan, se divierten, viajan, etc...


_**Este es un fanfic piloto que puede que llegue o no. Todo depende de su recepcion. Bueno siendo mi primer fanfic dudo que tenga una buena recepcion aun asi hare lo mejor que pueda.**_

 _ **Pokemón pertenece a ThePokemónCompany Gamefreak. Sin mas disfruten.**_

En una base submarima en la region de Hoenn un anciano se encontraba en su escritorio terminando los ultimos detalles de algo que ayudaria a la humanidad

-Alicia. - llama un anciano en silla de ruedas con su bata blanca escribiendo en un escritorio.

Entra por la puerta una mujer rubia, delgada y de ojos azules con su bata de laboratorio y un libro en sus manos.

-Si profesor?.

-Llamalos. Ya es hora.

-Los traeré enseguida profesor.

Alicia se retira de la habitación.

\- Han pasado cien años, y por fin colegas hemos resuelto el enigma. Por fin las siguientes generaciones podran vivir tranquilos.

El anciano termino de escribir, cerro su libreta y la guardo en el escritorio, se quito sus lentes y se quedo mirando el reloj que marcaba las veinte para las once de la noche.

Al cabo de un rato, Alicia volvió con tres jóvenes.

\- Aquí estan profesor, como usted ordenó.

Los tres jóvenes se formaron una lado del otro.

El primer joven de mediana estatura, cabello cafe, ojos del mismo color,piel morena, vestido con una camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla con zapatillas azules y con diecisiete años dio un paso al frente.

-Lucky presente profesor!.

La segunda una chica, pelirroja, ojos color esmeralda, delgada y de buen cuerpo vestida con una camiseta corta que no cumbria su ombligo y unos shorts azules cortos y zapatillas blancas y con diecinueve años de edad dio un paso al frente.

\- Aquí Zara siempre lista!

Y por último otro chico de cabello negro y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, de cuerpo ancho vestido con una camisa escocesa azul, jeans azules, zapatillas negras y con dieciocho años dio un paso al frente.

\- Black presente.

El anciano dio la vuelta con su silla para estar cara a cara con los tres jóvenes.

\- Alicia muchas gracias y que tenga buenas noches

\- Buenas noches profesor. - se despide bostezando.

Alicias se retira de la sala.

\- Seguro se preguntan para que los he llamado.

\- Algún mensaje que debamos que entegar profesor. - se adelantó Lucky

\- Si exactamente.

\- ¿A que colonia debemos entregarlo profesor? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No a una colonia.

\- Entonces... - repitieron ambos chicos excepto Black.

\- A una región.

Eso último llamo la atención de los tres quienes se miraban sorprendidos.

\- Para ser mas concretos a tres regiones. - añadió por ultimo el anciano.

\- Tres regiones! - exclamo Lucky.

\- Tres regiones, tres de nosotros. - comentó Zara.

\- Asi es joven Zara. Designare a los tres a una región diferente.

El anciano se dirigió hasta un mapa que colgaba de una pared.

\- Pero profesor nadie ha salido del nido en mas de veinte años.- replico Lucky.

-El último que salió murio a causa del virus profesor.- añadió Zara. - No quiero morir intoxicada, no aún.

\- Quizás ustedes no sabian, pero la última persona que salio a la superficie es un héroe, se sacrifico para que asi pudiesemos obtener los datos de virus en el aire y asi poder terminar con la cura.

-La cura profesor, ¿pense que eso era imposible?.- se decidió a hablar Black.

\- Pues ya no lo es más. La cura es real, después de quinientos años de investigacion y pasar todos los datos de generación en generación hemos podido reconstruir el codigo genetico de la mega piedra que provoco todo esto y asi poder elaborar una cura.

\- Una cura. -mencionó Lucky

\- Eso significaría - añadio Zara.

\- Que la raza humana podria volver a la superficie. - terminó Black.

\- Así es. Pero para que volvamos debemos hacer que los demas laboratorios de otras regiones obtengan la formula. - dijo el anciano, este tomo un bastón y apunto hacia el mapa. - Muy bien escuchen.

"Lucky viajaras hacia la región de Unova, debes entregar la formula en el antiguo laboratorio de la profesora Encina."

Señala en el mapa Unova.

"Zara tú viajaras hacia Kalos, debes entregar en el viejo arbol de las promesas en la antigua ciudad Coumarine"

Indica Kalos en el mapa.

"Y por último Black, tu viajaras a Kanto y debes entregar la formula en la cima del Mt. Plateado."

Señala y guarda el bastón.

\- Esas son sus regiones y sus localizaciones, ustedes tres son los mejores "Runners" de los que trabajan aquí y se que cumpliran con su misión.

-Ya profe, no sea asi que me avergüenza. - dice Zara bromeando.

Los tres amigos se rieron. El profesor saco una sonrisa.

\- Bien muchachos eso sera todo por ahora. Vayan a descansar, partiran a medio día.

Los tres chicos se encontraban saliendo de la sala, pero el profesor llama a Black.

-Black ¿Tienes un momento?.

Los chicos se detuvieron a ver a Black.

-Veré que es lo que quiere el profesor, los veo mañana.

\- Nos vemos. - dijeron ambos.

Black va junto al profesor quien intentaba mover varios libros. Black los tomo por él.

\- ¿Donde los dejó?.

\- En la estantería que esta por allá. - dijo señalando con su viejo dedo.

Black deja los libros ordenados y regresa con el profesor.

\- ¿Algo mas profesor Bern?

\- No nada mas, gracias Black.

Bern suspira.

\- Que sucede profesor Bern ¿ Para que me llamo?

El anciano miro a Black.

\- Mírate, igualito a tu viejo.

\- Todos dicen lo mismo, que soy igual a mi padre.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- No, pero siento como si la gente me estuviese diciendo. "Hey! Allí va un cadáver! Saludenlo!.

\- Mmm, ya veo, ellos no saben que tu padre se sacrificó.

\- Por que no podemos decirles que fue enviado a una misión. - dijo molesto Black.

-Tu mismo padre me ordeno crear una mentira. Quería que fuese un accidente.

-Mi padre siempre fue así, siempre queriendo ocultar todo.

Black suspiró y se relajó.

-Bueno Black cambiemos de tema, el otro día recordé que fue tu cumpleaños número dieciocho.

\- Si, pero fue hace una semana. - dijo apoyandose en una pared.

-Bueno no es tan tarde para entregarte tu regaló.

El anciano abrió un pequeño mueble y de el sacó una caja metálica, la apoyo en sus piernas y se la llevo a Black.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo curioso Black.

Bern tomó la caja y se la entrego a Black.

-Lo que esta dentro de la caja perteneció a tu madre y a tu padre. Ellos querían entregarte esto cuando cumplieras los dieciocho.

Black apoyo la caja en su brazo y con la otra mano la abrió. Dentro de esta se encontraba un collar con dos piedras.

\- Estas son...

\- La mega piedra de tu madre que le perteneció a tu bis-abuela y la Nictostal-Z de tu padre que perteneció a tu bisa-abuelo cien años atrás.

-¿Cuál mega piedra es esta? - preguntó viendo la piedra.

-Esa piedra es la Lucarionita. Según me conto tu padre una vez, me dijo que tu abuela fue lider de gimnasio y que su compañero mas fiel era un Lucario.

\- Y esta otra.? - dijo mostrando el cristal Z.

-Esa es la Nictostal Z, puede desencadenar un movimiento de gran poder del tipo siniestro, pero ya ambas piedras no tienen utilidad son solo simple decorativo, sin una piedra activadora y sin una pulsera Z son inservibles.

Black dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y coloco su collar en su cuello.

\- Black tengo otra misión para ti.

Comentó por último el anciano llamando la atención de Black.

-Buenas noches profesor, descanse.- se despide y sale.

Black llego a su pequeña habitación, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, por el traga luz del techo que daba hacía la superficie.

Los humanos supervivientes encontraron la forma de evadir el virus y esta fue mediante la construcción de refugios subterráneos a metros de profundidad sea en tierra o mar y asi permanecer seguros durante decadas. Las instalaciones recorrian varios kilómetros por un sistema de túneles y caminar de un refugio a otro era algo que tomaba horas. Para eso se creo un pequeño grupo denominados Runners quienes eran compuestos por las personas mas rapidas de cada instalacion, su mision era entregar suministros a otros refugios al igual que cumplir con la entrega de mensajería de manera rápida, además eran capacitados para recorrer los túneles sin perderse. Los runners hacian el trabajo de lo que antiguamente era la mensajeria por internet ya que los pokehumanos tomaron control de todas las redes del planeta y si estas eran utilizadas por humanos corría un gran peligro de ser descubiertos.

Black se quito su ropa, dejándose solo sus boxers y se acosto en su cama colocando sus manos detras de su cabeza.

La habitacion de Black era pequeña, tenia un mueble donde guardaba su ropa, un pequeño escritorio donde tenia mapas y algunos libros, un pequeño mesón donde tenia una lampara cerca de su cama y una pequeña silla donde solia dejar su ropa.

Black suspiró y se acomodo para dormir.

-Te tengo! - grito la voz de una chica que salto sobre Black.

Black por la sorpresa intento quitarsela de encima y con un brazo encendió la lampara que estaba en el mesón.

-Zara!. - dijo molesto Black.

-Surprise!. - dijo la chica.

\- Que demonios te pasa.

Ella ríe

-Debiste ver tu cara cuando salte encima tuyo. - se burla.

\- ¿Que haces en mi habitación?

\- ¿Que? Tu mejor amiga ya no puede dormir contigo como los viejos tiempos.

\- Eramos niños en aquel entonces.

\- Y que. Nada a cambiado seguimos siendo nosotros, solo que mas altos. Yo mas hermosa, tu cada vez mas fuerte.

Eso último lo dijo en un tono sensual.

\- Por favor no empieces.

\- No planeo empezar nada. ¿No tienes miedo?

\- De salir a la superficie. - suspira - si, si lo tengo.

\- Pensar que después de veinte años seremos nosotros quienes salgamos de esta base submarina.

Ella se recuesta sobre el pecho de Black.

\- Si todo esto resulta, ¿has planeado que haras?

\- Primero veamos que la cura funcione y después pensare en eso. Ahora quiero descansar.

\- Vale.

Ella acerca su rostro hacia Black y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Black.

-Buenas noches Zara.- y este cerro sus ojos para dormir.

Muy temprano en la mañana, los chicos se despertaron.

Lucky preparaba en su habitación una mochila con lo esencial para un largo viaje.

Zara y Black despertaron. Zara se dirigió a su habitación a preparar su mochila y Black hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Alicia la ayudante del profesor Bern paso a buscar a cada uno para llevarlos hacia la salida donde los esperaba el profesor Bern con un equipo especial para ellos.

\- Muchachos espero que esten listos. De ustedes depende de que la raza humana vuelva a ser como hace cien años.

\- No se preocupe profesor cumpliremos con nuestro objetivo. ¿No es así chicos? - dijo motivado Lucky.

Zara y Black asistieron.

\- Muy bien, Alicia trae la cura.

Alicia saco de un maletín tres jeringas en las que su interior traían un liquido azul.

-¿Tenemos que inyectarnos eso? ¿ O se puede beber? - tartamudeaba Lucky.

-Venga Lucky no me digas que le temes a un simple pinchazo. - se burla Zara.

\- Si les tengo miedo vale! - grita nervioso.

\- Lucky sera rápido. Ni siquieras sentiras dolor. - decia Alicia dulcemente intentado calmarlo.

-NO, No quiero! NO QUIERO QUE ME PINCHEN!

-Zara ayúdame. - dijo Black

Black se coloco detras de Lucky tomando sus dos brazos para evitar que se moviera. Zara le ayudo levantando su manga para que Alicia se acercara y le inyectara la cura. Fue difícil ya que Lucky forcejeaba bastante pero lograron pincharle el brazo. Zara y Black fueron los siguientes quienes no dieron problema alguno.

-Bien muchachos estan listos. - dice Alicia quien dejaba las jeringas de vuelta en el maletín.

-¿Como sabremos que la cura funciona?- pregunta dudoso Black

-Por que por primera vez van a poder sentir lo que es respirar aire fresco. Pero si no es asi, se asfixiaran, su piel se tornara azul y sus ojos sangraran.

-Saben que ya no quiero salir prefiero quedarme. - dice Lucky asustado y regresando hacia los refugios.

-Lucky!- grito molesto Black.

-A ya tah bueno iré. Era broma Black.

-Bien muchachos, tomen. - dijo el profesor Bern entregadole una mochila a cada uno.

-Profesor nosotros llevamos nuestras mochilas.

-Utilizarán estas para su viaje, son mas espaciosas y contienen ciertos objetos que los ayudaran, como botiquines, alimento, una pequeña tienda de campaña y un saco de dormir y otras pequeñas cosas como un mechero para encender fogatas y una botella metalica para el agua. También hay espacio para su ropa si asi lo requieren.

Los chicos cambiaron sus cosas a sus nuevas mochilas. Entregandole las viejas a Alicia.

-Antes de se vayan. Alicia traelas.

Alicia tomo de una mesa, tres objetos de forma rectangular de color rojo.

-No puede ser! - dice emocionado Lucky - esas no son...

\- Asi es Lucky, estas son pokedex. Las necesitaran en caso de que se encuentren pokehumanos por el camino, estas pokedex les ayudaran a conocer los datos de ellos, para poder así evitar amenazas contra su vida.

-¿ Que pasa si un pokehumano nos ve?- preguntó Black.

\- Por eso son runners no, solo corran y no los enfrenten, ellos aún siendo medio humanos conservan su habilidades y ataques que los hacian tan especiales hace cien años.

\- Correr y no enfrentar, entendido. - asintio Zara.

\- Tengan tambien esto, una pistola con seis dardos tranquilizantes y un mapa que no deben perder.

-Pero usted nos dijo que no los enfrentaramos. - reclamó Lucky

-Deben utilizarlos en ocasiones extremas.- respondio el anciano.- el mapa es su único boleto para sobrevivir, si lo pierden iran completamente a ciegas.

Por último el profesor Bern les paso a cada uno, un pequeño pendrive a cada uno.

-Estos pendrive contienen la fórmula de la cura. NO - LOS - PIERDAN.

Los tres muchachos tomaron los pendrive y los guardaron en sus mochilas.

-Muy bien, chicos estan listos. - les hablo Black a sus amigos.

\- si. - respondió Zara.

Lucky dio un suspiro.- si ya estoy listo.

Alicia abrió una puerta metálica que daba hacia un largo pasillo oscuro, este estaba lleno de polvo.

-Al final del pasillo encontraran tres puertas más, procuren cerrar bien las puertas cuando salgan.

Por último Alicia rodeó a los tres chicos en un gran abrazó.

-Cuidense allí fuera por favor, se que lo lograrán.- decia con la garganta apretada.

Terminaron el abrazo. Zara entró primero seguido por Lucky.

-Buena suerte Black.- le dijo por último el anciano al muchacho.

-Nos vemos al otro lado viejo.- se despidió.

Black cerró la puerta.

"Un Humano entre ellos"


End file.
